Mary
Biography Mary was born in an orphanage as her mother couldn't take care of her, and left after giving birth not giving much information. Ignores what was her name along with her fathers one, not that she is thrilled to know. She was put up for adoption oficially when she turned 3, but didnt get to go to a home until she was 4 as she had a hard time bonding with the people that came. Ended up being passed from Foster family to Foster family lasting barely around a month in each one, affecting her way of thinking as she ended up believing that she might never have a real family that loved her. Finally got tired of being tossed around and decided to escape. Took a few pillow, blankets, food, her only stuffed toy and a camping kit that her current family had but never used and went to the forest to live. Survived like that for around 6 months until she turned 6 and half. As the food was no longer there she went to the streets hoping to get some money. While being there she met someone that would change her life for beat. She was walking around with her drawing block when she saw a lady arguing with a man about a camera inside a small techno shop. Finding it amusing she began drawing the scene adding small details like UFOS and elf ears. When looking up she was face to face with Cassandra, who was looking at her drwaing with a raised eyebrow, and inmediatly became nervous thinking she would deman to know why she drew her without permission. Instead she kneeled down to her level and began talking to her, ending up with asking where were her parents and why was she alone in the streets. Told her that she was oprhan and lived alone, having no family. Not even a week later she found herself living in Cassandra's small flat amazed at the photos she took finding them intriguing. Soon came out of her shy shell and enjoyed spending time with Cassandra learning to do new things and swimming in the happiness she now felt due to being loved. Christmas came and went with her struggling to gather the courage to call Cassandra "mommy", a total sign for her that she accepted this new life and knew she wouldn't be given up again. Once during nightime she woke up scared of a nightmare and went to Cassandra's room, snuggling up to her in bed while letting her comfort her. It was then that she finally called her "mommy", a significant moment for both. Physical Appearance She has light brown hair that reaches mid-back and that she usually wears down, the tone matches her eyes that are usually filled with curiosity and emotion. She is shorter than kids her age and quite a bit underweight as a result of her living in the streets. There was a time whens he was very pale but after moving with Cassandra her skin began taking a more healthy tone. Personality She is a rather curious little girl but tries to be discreet about it as she doesnt want people to get mad at her for poking around. Obiosuly she's very shy around new people and gets to the point where she won't speak to them and probably hide behind her "mommy" trying to make herself invisible. She's also very cheerful and playful although she has her down times when she remembers all she went through before finally ending in this loving home.